Booya
by Cat's Pajamas
Summary: Maxy and I have a little too much sugar one night... Run away, run away!


Aisy: *silently walks over to the studio, looking for a certain Sleet who has mysteriously disappeared* __

Well, Maxy and I were up kinda late one night, and we got out of control and… well… this is what happened. I warn you now… this ain't really for kiddies, but it sure is humorous! Well, I think so. Oh! Three of these characters are mine, (Aisy, Sleet and Boo) two are Maxy's (Maxy and Bee-to). Steal them and we will hurt you. Badly. Don't say I didn't warn you. Now, we present… *takes deep breath*

****

Booya _(because it sounds cool)_

****

Aisy: *silently walks over to the studio, looking for a certain Sleet who has mysteriously disappeared*

****

Maxy: *snickers*

****

Aisy: *camera snaps and flashes are seen and heard, before a camera clutching Aisy runs into the room giggling*

****

Maxy: *bangs head on her desk* You are twisted.

****

Aisy: *grins* I know. But how could I resist, he was sleeping all sound-like... and Boo was curled up on his shoulder... and he had paint on his face... 

****

Maxy: How much fuu could a fuu dog fuu if a fuu dog could fuu fuu? *snerk*

****

Aisy: *as if on cue, Boo and Sleet storm into the room, Aisy hiding the camera behind her back* I have no idea Maxy...

****

Maxy: That's the point, Aisy.

****

Aisy: Something wrong, love?

****

Sleet: Give me the camera...

****

Aisy: What camera?

****

Sleet: This is so not fair... Aisling Dagmara.... come on...

****

Aisy: Ooo... used my full name. I must really be in trouble.

****

Maxy: Naww...if he used the middle name as well, THEN you'd be in trouble. *snerks, falls over laughing*

****

Aisy: *giggles* Now if only he knew what my middle name was...

****

Sleet: Just gimme the camera, Ais.

****

Aisy: *sticks camera down shirt* What camera?

****

Sleet: Oh as if that will stop me.

****

Aisy: It will in public.

****

Sleet: I'm sure Maxy is aware of the female atonomy...

****

Maxy: Oh, of course. Don't let me stop you kids...*covers her eyes*

****

Aisy: MAXY! You're supposed to be on my side!!

****

Maxy: BTW, Sleet, you spelled anatomy wrong.

****

Aisy: *yelps as she is tackled by Sleet, who is tired and can't think right now*

****

Maxy: *snerks*

****

Maxy: *taking a chance, Maxy grabs a handful of Aisy's paintbrushes, and shoves them down the front of Sleet's pants* There, now you kids are even.

****

Maxy: *falls on floor laughing at Sleet's expression*

****

Sleet: *yelps at paint brushes* GREAT! Now I have paint on my jeans too. I can't win, can I?

****

Aisy: Is that a paintbrush in your pants or... *grins and attempts to kick Sleet off*

****

Sleet: Love, I always knew you liked to be on top but really... this is getting to be silly. 

****

Aisy: Shut up and get off of me.

****

Sleet: Oh you know you love it... now gimme the camera.

****

Aisy: Gimme gimme, never gets...

****

Maxy: *pulls curtain around you two kids* Okay, go on.

****

Aisy: *snorts*

****

Maxy: *snerks*

****

Sleet: Oh that's becoming...

****

Aisy: *whaps Sleet* Shush you.

****

Maxy: *waves handful of paintbrushes at Sleet* I'm not out, honey.

****

Sleet: Eeep!

****

Maxy: I've handled sex-crazed males before. I know not to use all my ammo on the first punch.

****

Aisy: Now... you get up nice and easy and-

****

Sleet: Sex crazed?! What are you telling her?! I am soooo not sex crazed. 

****

Aisy: Right. He's male. It's perfectly normal to straddle a woman and threaten to go down her shirt. No biggie.

****

Sleet: I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it...

****

Maxy: *nods to Sleet's pants* Either I used bigger brushes than I thought, or you were enjoying that thoroughly, my dear.

****

Sleet: *flushes slightly*

****

Aisy: Nice to know he's still human and gets embarrassed...

****

Sleet: It'd be easier to say I'm not human... then you'd know why I'm so good in bed...

****

Aisy: Company!! *whap*

****

Sleet: Riiiiight... she can comment on my crotch area, and I can't say bed. What is the world coming to?!

****

Maxy: I didn't say the c-word, babe. You did.

****

Aisy: *chuckles* She's got a point there.

****

Sleet: No fair... two against one...

****

Aisy: Life's never fair...

****

Maxy: Especially when the dominating party outnumbers the lower.

****

Sleet: Oooh... 

****

Aisy: The words of a genius in thought of a good comeback...

****

Sleet: *kisses Aisy, pulls back* Shut up. *kisses again*

****

Aisy: Mmph.

****

Maxy: *holds up big sign saying PDA!*

****

Aisy: *looks up and laughs, breaking the kiss*

****

Sleet: Aaaaand you ruin my kiss. Man alive woman, are you purposely plotting against me?

****

Maxy: At least Bee-to and I wait until we're alone....*trails off as Bee-to comes and sits on her lap, yes, on her lap*

****

Aisy: Oh like you haven't already seen this.

****

Maxy: Pardon, uno momento. *pulls down curtain, then flips Bee-to off her lap, and sits on him* One of the disadvantages of having a girlfriend who's twice your strength on a bad day.

****

Aisy: *tilts her head* That's different... and very cute.

****

Sleet: We should try.

****

Aisy: Okay!!

****

Sleet: Waaaait.. that'd mean I'd loose. No, nevermind.

****

Aisy: Indian giver...

****

Sleet: *sticks out tongue*

****

Aisy: And mature too. *giggles*

****

Maxy: *pulls back up curtain, is now sitting on Bee-to, on the bed, with the computer pulled as close as it's cord will allow* Hello, there, kids.

****

Aisy: Kids. *snorts* Uh huh.

****

Sleet: Do you go anywhere without that computer, Maxy?

****

Maxy: It's a stationary. I have to leave it at the house. Not that I haven't tried...

****

Aisy: *chuckles* The ultimate in extension cords.

****

Maxy: And by the way, doll, I can live without my computer than you could without Aisy… longer fits in somewhere there too.

****

Sleet: *twitches* Perish the thought. You're still very attached to that machine though... doll... *grins*

****

Maxy: Well, if I didn't have it, I couldn't talk to you kids, now could I? *snuggles into Bee-to's arms more* Spanish boys are just sooo cuddly! *grins*

****

Aisy: Good point. Aaaand... I wouldn't know.... lately...

****

Sleet: I should hope so! Wait... Lately?! What's that supposed to mean?!

****

Aisy: *whistles* 

****

Bee-to: *grumbles* I'm not a teddy bear....

****

Maxy: Never said you were, love.

****

Bee-to: ...

****

Aisy: *chuckles*

****

Maxy: He acts like he hates the stuffed animal references, but he loves them. *yelps, and glares at Bee-to*

****

Bee-to: What'd I do? *he yelps, glaring at Maxy*

****

Maxy: What I just did. *yelps*

****

Bee-to: Revenge. *yelps*

****

Aisy: *laughs*

****

Sleet: Don't you dare get any ide- Ow!

****

Aisy: What?

****

Sleet: So not funny...

****

Aisy: What?!

****

Sleet: *looks down to see Boo biting his shoulder* Oh.

****

Aisy: Oh... *giggles*

****

Maxy: *casually reaches over, takes an ice cube out of her soda, and slips it down the back of Bee-to's shirt*

****

Bee-to: You're evil, novia.

****

Maxy: Evil is as evil does.

****

Bee-to: Agreed. *takes an ice cube, shoves it down the front of Maxy's shirt* 

****

Maxy: I hope you're saving something for tonight....er, *turns to Aisy and Sleet, casually reaching into her shirt and pulling out the ice* You kids may want to pull a curtain and plug your ears. It may get a little intense from here on out.

****

Bee-to: *snorts* As if. I don't do public performances.

****

Maxy: But I've got you booked for private appearances for the next few decades.

****

Aisy: Ooo... we might be being shown up in the ecchi department...

****

Sleet: *mock gasps* Never! We'll have to fix that, won't we?

****

Aisy: Of course... we couldn't have that...

****

Sleet: Have any whipped cream handy?

****

Aisy: Okay, not *that* ecchi...

****

Sleet: What... I thought you liked danger.

****

Aisy: *sticks iced cream bar down Sleet's pants* There's danger for you, my little Indie.

****

Sleet: You devious little... Cold!! Have I ever told you love evil women? COLD!! *yelps*

****

Maxy: Bee-to: *cringes, then turns to Maxy* Xam ate all the ice cream bars, right?

****

Maxy: Yes, he did.

****

Bee-to: Madre do Dios....

****

Maxy: Don't forget, I still have a large supply of ice cubes.

****

Bee-to: I know that. *shoves a handful of ice cubes down Maxy's shirt*

****

Maxy: AAAHHHHH! COLD!

****

Bee-to: You know, Aisy, you and I have common tactics...

****

Maxy: Do not think about collaboration, love. *tackles Bee-to, sits on his back*

****

Aisy: This could be the start of a beautiful friendship...

****

Sleet: HEY! No fair! That's three against one! Now get this stupid iced cream bar out of my PANTS!!

****

Aisy: No.

****

Sleet: *whispers something in Aisy's ear*

****

Aisy: *flushes* Hold on a moment. *pulls curtain around pair*

*series of screams, yelps, and other fighting noises occur. Aisy and Sleet open curtain, looking a little flustered*

****

Aisy: Uhh... yes.

****

Maxy: *snickers* 

****

Bee-to: *half muffled by pillow* Do not get any ideas.

****

Aisy: *giggles*

****

Sleet: You try that again and I swear...

****

Aisy: What do you swear?

****

Sleet: *whispers again*

****

Aisy: *scoffs* That's a load of mouse manure, and you know it.

****

Sleet: Why?

****

Aisy: You couldn't handle it.

****

Sleet: Could too!

****

Aisy: Could not. You're male. It's impossible. Look at the genes.

****

Maxy: *snickers*

****

Aisy: Besides, only women withhold sex for what they want...

****

Sleet: AISY!!

****

Aisy: Riiiiight... whispering...

****

Maxy: *falls against Bee-to, laughing*

****

Bee-to: So that's what it is....

****

Maxy: Baby, you have no people skills. 

****

Bee-to: HEY! *pouts*

****

Maxy: But, you are great in bed, babe.

****

Bee-to: Flattery gets you everywhere. *resting his chin on Maxy's head*

****

Maxy: *giggles* And you do mean everywhere...

****

Aisy: *giggles, interrupted by her phone* Hold on. *picks it up, still under Sleet, and starts talking*

****

Sleet: Women and phones...

****

Maxy: Baka....

****

Sleet: I hope that wasn't directed at me.

****

Maxy: No...

****

Sleet: Or my Aisy...

****

Maxy: *points at Boo* It was him.

****

Boo: *growls and hisses*

****

Aisy: *laughs and turns off the phone* Yeah, blame it on the cat. Oh, I'm done. Our shipment is in, darling. *grins evilly and starts tickling Sleet* Coochie coochie coo!!

****

Sleet: *giggles* Stop it! You're embarrassing me! Stooooop!! *swats at her hands*

****

Aisy: *pauses at Maxy and Bee-to's silence* What are you two doing?..

****

Maxy: Uhh....*embarrassedly sticks her head up from the other side of the bed*

****

Aisy: *giggles*

****

Sleet: It got an uh... it must be good. 

****

Aisy: You just want to know so we can try.

****

Sleet: So?

****

Aisy: So what?

****

Sleet: Exactly. 

****

Bee-to: Something wrong?

****

Maxy: Well, your glasses are all out of place....*takes his glasses from where they were on his forehead, and slips them back into their proper place*

****

Bee-to: *to Aisy and Sleet* This isn't what you guys are thinking!

****

Maxy: *snickers* Yeah, it's worse.

****

Bee-to: *sweetly* Idiot. *bops Maxy in the head*

****

Maxy: You want me to tell them exactly what we did?

****

Bee-to: Nooo....

****

Maxy: Then shut your mouth. *kisses him*

****

Aisy: When all else fails... kiss them. It's a dramatics thing. They don't shut up, there fore you kiss them. Makes sense to me.

****

Sleet: Are you not shutting up?

****

Aisy: Maaaaybe.

****

Sleet: Keep talking then.

****

Aisy: Well now I can't think of anything to say.

****

Sleet: I'll just pretend. *grins wickedly, and kisses her*

****

Aisy: *pulls back* Is this where we part and say, "Your room or mine?"?

****

Sleet: Yes.

****

Aisy: Okay, just checking.

****

Maxy: *bangs her head on Bee-to's* They're worse than us, love.

****

Sleet: *yips for joy* We win!!

****

Aisy: And you were worried... we'll always be the hentai champions.

****

Maxy: Well, we'd get worse, but I want to preserve some of Bee-to for myself.

****

Aisy: *laughs* Me thinks we're embarrassing Bee-to.

****

Sleet: Me second that thinks.

****

Maxy: Nah....he doesn't get embarrassed that easily.

****

Bee-to: *is a bright red colour* YEAH RIGHT....

****

Aisy: Nah... just a pigment problem.

****

Sleet: *coughs*

****

Bee-to: E-exactly.

****

Maxy: *tackles him* Awww...he's so bashful!

****

Aisy: The day you're bashful...

****

Sleet: Yeah well, I'm rough. 

****

Aisy: You're cold.

****

Sleet: And hard.

****

Aisy: In more than one way...

****

Sleet: And people think I have MY mind in the gutter…

****

Maxy: *LAUGHS*

****

Sleet: And Maxy's booming laughter rings throughout the halls...

****

Aisy: Darlin... you're starting to sound like all those books you read again.

****

Sleet: Want me to start sounding like the ones you read?

****

Aisy: Uhh... Which ones?

****

Sleet: The ones under your bed.

****

Aisy: *twitch* No... that's okay...

****

Sleet: She held me like a prison-

****

Aisy: *claps hand over Sleet's mouth*

****

Maxy: *snickers*

****

Aisy: *tilts her head* You busy?

****

Maxy: Just playing with my hair.

****

Aisy: Ahh... so distracting.

****

Maxy: Trying to do my Trowa impression. It makes Bee-to feel better.

****

Aisy: Aww... we upset Bee-to.

****

Sleet: Would it help if I got off of you?

****

Aisy: It might!!

****

Sleet: Darnation.

****

Aisy: I know... the horrors... 

****

Sleet: *gets off Aisy, muttering*

****

Aisy: *turns and sits on Sleet*

****

Sleet: Oh this is fair!

****

Maxy: Don't wiggle!

****

Aisy: I'll remember that. We can make billboards... "Don't Wiggle!"

****

Maxy: *snickers* 

****

Maxy: *does freaky curtain thing with her hair*

****

Aisy: *smirks* You are one messed up child... but we still love you.

****

Sleet: You love her. I like her. Big difference.

****

Aisy: Right...

****

Maxy: Let's hope! *snerk*

****

Sleet: I don't need Berto sending his metal animals after me... I already have Boo. 

****

Boo: *snarls*

****

Sleet: I love you too, baby.

****

Maxy: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

****

Bee-to: *claps hand over her mouth* Don't mind her. 

****

Maxy: *funny hiccuping giggles*

****

Aisy: *giggles* Breathe, hermana.

****

Sleet: Oh this is the last time I try to be funny... 

****

Aisy: Stick with sexy, love.

****

Maxy: *is turning funny blue color, but still laughing*

****

Aisy: We're loosing her! We're loosing her! CLEAR! *pounce*

****

Aisy: *ponders that a moment and gets off of Berto and Maxy, flushing*

****

Maxy: *chokes*

****

Bee-to: Maybe I should take my hand off her mouth...

****

Maxy: *gasssssppppppp* Ha, *gasp* HA! Bee-*gasp* to.

****

Aisy: *crawls back on Sleet's lap* It's a thought.

****

Maxy: *is laying on the floor, gasping and giggling* 

****

Bee-to: *calmly* Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out....

****

Maxy: *grabs his collar, pulls him down on top of her* I am going to kill once I can breathe again.

****

Maxy: Check that, kill you, Bee-to.

****

Aisy: I have a feeling you'll be doing a lot more than killing.

****

Sleet: *tilts his head, and blinks* Especially at that angle.

****

Maxy: Well, you know me. *grins*

****

Bee-to: *is rapidly turning red*

****

Aisy: That's why I said it. *smirks*

****

…

Aisy: *throws a stick in the general direction of the silent Bee-to and Maxy*

****

Sleet: *waits for the yelp, hearing none, gets up with Aisy and tip toes towards the two*

****

Aisy and Sleet: *grin at the sleeping forms of Bee-to and Maxy, curled up together*

****

Aisy: You think if we're quiet…

****

Sleet: I'm sure they wouldn't…

****

Aisy and Sleet: *run off towards their curtained corner, shutting it with a rattle of plastic circlets, and hang the "PDA" sign*

****

THE END


End file.
